


I'll Look After You

by 1DE3shipper



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Protective Louis, Sickfic, The X Factor Era, i forgot zayn and niall, never thought that would happen....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Like hell you're fine," Louis argued.  "You've got a fucking fever, Liam.  You're not going anywhere today."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Look After You

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there's not enough XFactor Lilo in this fandom so I wrote this...if anyone has ideas for more please send me some because i might think about making it into a series of sort just because I can...also feel free to leave me any one-shot prompts
> 
> I haven't abandoned my other stories either, im just really slow at writing them but hopefully i'll have some longer fics up soon!

Liam slowly opened his eyes and immediately wished he hadn't. Even the little bit of sunlight peeking through the window set his head pounding and his stomach churning. Groaning, he rolled to his side and tried to go back to sleep in hopes that he'd feel better when he woke up but his stomach had other plans, lurching in a way that had him running for the connected bathroom.

He made it just in time, vomiting last night's dinner in the toilet. After taking a moment to regain his strength and make sure he wouldn't be sick again, Liam stood up shakily and rinsed his mouth before making his way slowly back to the room he shared with his four bandmates. 

He moved as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake any of the other boys, and crawled back into his bed, thankful that his eyelids felt immediately heavy and he was able to drift back to sleep.  
-  
The next time he awoke, it was to an uncomfortable weight on his chest.

"Oh you're up," Harry commented, as if that hadn't been the curly haired boy's intention when he had decided to use Liam as a human pillow. 

Liam wanted to say something to that extent but, as soon as he opened his mouth, he felt the acidic burn of sick making its way back up his throat and dumped Harry onto the floor before hurrying back to the bathroom with only an "I'm gonna be sick," as explanation.

He knelt in front of the toilet for the second time that day and Liam's not the type to be overly dramatic but he honestly felt like he was dying. His stomach was barely settled, his headache had multiplied by this point, everything ached, he was clammy, and just generally felt gross. This time, he didn't even bother getting up after wiping his face, resigning himself to a day of misery.

"Li? You alright?" came Harry's soft voice from the doorway.

"Yeah," the older boy sighed. "How long until we have to leave?"

"Um, I'm not too sure you should go anywhere today," Harry furrowed his brow as if he actually had to think hard about how sick Liam was. "You don't look too good."

"I'm fine," Liam protested. It was a lie and they both knew it. Without another word, Harry disappeared and Liam prepared himself to gather the strength to get up and start his day, ill or not. Besides, he didn't think he had anything lift to throw up and he could deal with a headache. 

Before he could actually move anywhere, he became aware of another person in the room and a hand on his forehead. 

"You're not going anywhere today, mate."

Liam sighed in annoyance at the sound of the oldest bandmate.

"Just leave it, Louis, I'm fine."

"Like hell you're fine," Louis argued. "You've got a fucking fever, Liam. You're not going anywhere today."

Liam stood up so that he stood a little over the other boy, giving him a glare that would have frightened anyone else. "Why don't you just mind your own business and let me be the judge of how I feel? We don't have time to sit around for a day; we have to practice. This isn't just a joke to all of us, Louis." 

By the end of his rant, Liam was beginning to feel dizzy and his hearing was going fuzzy. He grabbed onto the sink to keep his balance. Louis was saying something, but he couldn't hear him over the pounding in his head. He felt a grip on his arm just before his vision went blurry, then completely black.  
-  
When he regained consciousness, Liam felt like he had been bowled over by a truck, but at least his stomach seemed at ease for the time being. He's not surprised to see Louis kneeling beside his bed, but they're the only two in the room.

The older boy's usually mischievous face was currently anything but, his features schooled into an expression of worry and something else that Liam couldn't decipher around the pulsing from behind his eyelids, so he didn't even bother trying.

"Not ill, my arse," was the first thing Louis said when he noticed that the other boy was awake. "Nearly gave us a bloody heart attack, you wanker."

"Just piss off, Lou, I'm not in the mood," Liam groaned in frustration both at himself and at his older bandmate. He could feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes and tried with all his night to will them away, really not wanting to cry in front of Louis, especially when he didn't even know what he's crying about.

"I'm trying to be nice here, Liam," Louis defended himself. "You need to take a step back every once in a while and let someone else take care of you. You're not invincible, y'know."

Liam didn't respond in fear of clueing Louis in on his crying and, when he didn't get an answer, Louis climbed into the bed, spooning Liam from behind.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Liam asked in shock, suddenly very aware of every move the other boy made.

"You're freezing, yeah? 'M trying to take care of you." Liam hadn't realized just how cold he was, so preoccupied with his irritation at the older boy.   
Thinking back, it did make since given that Louis had already claimed he was running a temperature.

"Thanks," Liam sniffed, cuddling towards the body heat. It was silent for a few minutes but Liam couldn't find it in him to fall asleep again, even though he was more than comfortable in Louis's embrace. The more he thought about it, the worse he felt about how he had treated the older boy, not just that day but ever since the group had been put together. Sure, Louis could be a pain in the arse more often than not, but the events of that day just further proved that that wasn't all there was to the oldest boy.

"I'm sorry," he blurted suddenly.

"What for?"

"For acting like an uptight prick when all you're trying to do is help," Liam explained. "I don't hate you, Louis, I really don't."

"Good," Liam could hear the grin in Louis's voice. "I don't hate you either. I rather like you in fact, Leeymo."

"Good," Liam responded, feeling slightly better that here was no animosity between them.

"Ready to sleep again, love?" Louis asked softly, brushing Liam's fringe from his face.

"Mhm," Liam agreed sleepily, closing his eyes and feeling himself able to relax. 

 

"Love you, Li," Louis whispered quietly, so quietly that Liam probably wasn't meant to hear.

"'Ve you too," Liam mumbled back anyways, almost on instinct. And if he felt Louis press a smiling kiss into the side of his neck, well, no one had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! and leave me prompts!


End file.
